


Cigars and Whisky in the Summertime

by pinkprettyflowers



Category: British Comedy RPF, Would I Lie To You? RPF
Genre: Fluff, Love, Lust, M/M, Male Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-15 07:30:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4598145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkprettyflowers/pseuds/pinkprettyflowers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lee is having a much needed moment alone, and realises his need for a person that is always on his mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cigars and Whisky in the Summertime

It was hour before midnight in Hampton Court on a lovely summer's night. It was dark, yet the weather was mild. The sky was lit with stars, the river was glistening, and a heavenly glow was created thanks to the streetlights.  

Lee is walking alongside the green, holding in his right hand a good glass of the finest Scotch whisky. He just finished recording Duck Quacks Don't Echo, so he still had his blue three piece on. The wife and kids were asleep, and he was alone and free with his thoughts. He loved these moments, they were so rare.

He kept walking along until he found the spot he always liked to hang out. It was nothing fancy. Just a little patio with some cream coloured deckchairs and a streetlamp in the middle. On the far right of him there were a bunch of trees, that hid the local church which chimed every hour. He went around to sit on one of the chairs and put his glass on the table.

He adjusted the chair to make himself comfortable, before getting out his inside pocket, a Cuban cigar, that he had hand picked out for tonight. He always liked one when he finished anything, whether it was finishing writing Not Going Out or taping a show such as this or Would I Lie to You? He got out a lighter, flicked it till it fully flamed and held up there until it had significantly before taking his first puff. After taking that the first inhalation, he closed his eyes in content. This was absolute bliss.

He loved these moments to think about what happened in his shows and laugh. Sally and him cocking up lines at the Christmas Special, Lee pretending to throw Rob in a judo move, all the wacky moments from Duck Quacks that he couldn't even count. It was nice to spend time with people he wouldn't normally associate with, such as the normal celebrities, and certain comedians like David.

David. He always felt a little glum every time he thought of him. He never saw him much outside of Would I Lie to You? and they usually have dinner parties to make up for it. But even then it's with the spouses and Rob, so there's never time to actually spend time together.

He takes another puff of the cigar and thinks "But what would they talk about if they were alone?" They were so different in personalities and taste, they would just never gel. But there was something about him that Lee just found so intriguing, and just so attractive...

He closed his eyes so he could think about David a little deeper. Within a minute he felt his cock start to stiffen. He smiled and took another puff of the cigar. He was wrong about before. This is the ultimate bliss moment, right here.

He opened eyes and then stood back in horror to see a man stood before him. He was dressed in a black jacket, purple shirt and normal beige suit trousers. It took a couple of seconds to realise that it was David himself, standing in front of him.

David had a serious expression on his face, and walked towards Lee sitting on the deck chair. He then stopped and pulled out a cigarette and just plainly asked. "I'm guessing you have a lighter?"

Lee still confused, pulled the lighter fast out of his pocket and reached out to give it to him. David grabbed it from his hand, and lighted his cigarette using both hands. He soon passed it back to Lee before taking his first drag. It was the most arousing thing Lee had ever seen.

"Thanks for that." David said, before looking distantly at the houses "This is a very nice place. You must love living here."

"David. Erm, how on earth are you here?"

"I just fancied a midnight stroll and I find the river bank is an incredibly calming place."

"David you live nowhere near here. Why have you come so far?"

David took another drag before sitting down on the deck chair beside of Lee.

"Fine. I need to talk to you Lee. It's been something that's been bothering me for a while now."

Lee was confused but tried to stay calm. "If it's worth you coming down here and randomly popping up it must be important"

Lee holds up his hand and takes the cigar to his mouth to inhale some more.

"I know you fancy me Lee."

Lee did a back draft, then spluttered and coughed smoke. It took a few dry coughs to get back together and comprehend what was happening.

"I'm sorry. Say that again"

David looked back at him, the streetlight above them making Lee's bluey green eyes absolutely piercing.

David repeated again, this time slowly and softly "I know you fancy me."

Lee looked back at him and David looked back. They stared for a while, with the sound of the riverbank behind us.

"I don't understand, how how..."

"How do I know that?" David smiled taking another draw of the cigarette "I've seen the way you look at me through taping, I've seen the way you pretend to look at me every time I'm on another table at an awards ceremony and that everytime you talk to me, you can't look at me. You think I don't notice Lee but I do, I notice you panting every time I even utter a word."

Lee's trying to hold his breath in, his eyes gazing everywhere and anywhere to prevent himself from looking at him.

"See, you can't even try and control yourself now." David whispers "You're like a little puppy...."

"FINE!" Lee said with his closed and shooting up from his chair and walked in the middle of the patio. David giggled.

"Fine. Yes it's true. I think about you all the time. I find you irresistible. Your big brown eyes, your beautifully trimmed beard, your little flicky fringe that you sweep away from your face. Plus don't get me started on the way you speak, the way you get angry at me, and the fact you're smoking a cigarette right now."

Lee breathed a sigh of relief and turned around to face David.

"I know it's wrong and I shouldn't be feeling this way cos we are both married. But yeah I find you incredibly sexy. There, I said it."

David's face was stern now. He walked towards Lee with a cold expression on his face. Lee looked at him, up and down, unsure what David was going to to do at this point.

David then grabbed Lee's hair by the tufts and pulls him to give him a kiss.

He pulls back to find a stunned Lee. They stare for a couple of seconds before Lee goes back in, this time closing the distance on them and places his hands on David's waist with David placing his hands on the collars of Lee's suit.

It wasn't long before a couple of kisses became a full make out session. They tongues were in deep, and David started softly biting his bottom lip, making Lee fully hard.

After a while they pulled away, Lee stood there with his eyes closed. David smiled and puts his hands on his face, holding them intently.

"Come on Lee. Let me see those beautiful eyes...." 

______

Lee opened them slowly and he was back lying in his chair, the cigar burning away in his left hand. It took the chime of the church clock to fully wake him up again and realise where he was. 

The moon was placed just above the river bank now. Lee looked up at it and smiled, took another drag of his cigar before his right foot on his left knee to cover the huge hard on beneath his trousers.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Xx


End file.
